Sorcerer
Sorcerers are arcane spellcasters who discover a natural affinity for magic later in life. Through instinct and a tenacious pushing of their limits, they can come to control and direct their power in a limited number of ways. Because they must know and accept themselves to harness their magical potential, all sorcerers are marked by a great self-confidence. Many are also possessed of a healthy glow, strong sense of purpose or above average features rumoured to stem from the same long-forgotten inhuman ancestor whose magic runs through the sorcerer's veins. In Impiltur, they are distrusted as possible agents of Chaos and are unlikely to be given the same responsibilities as a Wizard. Despite this, many prefer the company of a Sorcerer for their greater social graces and more comprehensible topics of conversation. WARNING: To cast a spell, a sorcerer must have a Charisma score of 10 + the spell's level. For example, to cast a 4th-level spell, a sorcerer must have a Charisma of 14. Properties * Hit Die: d4. * AB Progression: Low. * Primary Save: Will. * Skill Points: 2 + Int Modifier. * Class Skills: Concentration, Heal (skill), Intimidate, Knowledge and Spellcraft. * Proficiencies: Weapon Handling, Weapon Proficiency (Simple). * Spellcasting: Arcane (Charisma-based, no spell preparation, spell failure from armor is a factor). Progression Level *1 - Sorcerous Origin, Familiar *2 - *3 - Empower Familiar *4 - *5 - Power Burst *6 - *7 - Sorcerous Inheritance *8 - Sorcerous Origin Feats *Sorcerous Origin - The character selects one from Artifice, Cosmic, Draconic, Elemental, Fey, Outsider or Unknown. They can activate this feat to choose 2 +1 bonuses to a skill (Concentration, Intimidate) or saving throw (vs Fire, Evil, Poison etc.). *Familiar - The sorcerer can summon and possess a familiar. *Empower Familiar - The sorcerer's familiar, if summoned, gains +6 Strength, +3 Dodge AC and d6 temporary HP per level. This bonus lasts until the temporary HP are lost or the character rests. If the familiar dies after being empowered it deals 3d6+2 damage to the Sorcerer instead of the usual d6. *Power Burst - For the next 6 rounds, the character casts all level 0-3 spells at a Quickened speed. At the end of this period they suffer a -2 penalty to Constitution, Charisma and all saving throws until their next rest. *Sorcerous Inheritance - The Sorcerous Origin bonuses increase to +2. Familiars: *Crow - increases Knowledge: Arcana *Rat - increases Knowledge: Architecture and Engineering *Bat - increases Knowledge: Dungeoneering *Hawk - increases Knowledge: Geography *Owl - increases Knowledge: History *Toad - increases Knowledge: Local *Weasel - increases Knowledge: Nature *Cat - increases Knowledge: Nobility and Royalty *Lizard - increases Knowledge: Planes *Snake - increases Knowledge: Religion *Spider - increases Intimidate Familiars grant +2 to a skill while they are around and increase caster level by 1, but deal 1d6 damage to the sorcerer when they die. This damage cannot reduce them below 1 HP. Spells Sorcerers now have access to different spells. Spell Slot Progression: 0 1 2 3 4 Level 1 7 5 - - - Level 2 12 6 - - - Level 3 18 7 - - - Level 4 18 7 5 - - Level 5 24 8 6 - - Level 6 24 8 6 5 - Level 7 24 10 8 6 - Level 8 24 10 8 6 5 Known Spells Progression: 0 1 2 3 4 Level 1 2 2 - - - Level 2 3 2 - - - Level 3 3 3 - - - Level 4 3 3 2 - - Level 5 4 4 2 - - Level 6 4 4 2 2 - Level 7 4 5 3 2 - Level 8 4 5 3 2 2 Category:Class Category:Changes Category:Base